The Agreement
by LonesomeChimera
Summary: This is a starter for a story about Medusa's true love and the lengths she goes to to create a family for herself after losing it all. Possibly will have some dirty parts if it interest is shown. This is the first time I have ever posted. If you like or dislike it feel free to express this and tell me what you want more or less of, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight filtered softly over the pale stone of large marble columns, no other light illuminated the open air hallways of the crumbling castle on the edge of the coast. The moon painted the area with a form of romantic beauty. The fine marble sculptures, the only thing not crumbling and shattered in the old castle seemed to almost breathe as the minutes pass. When the moon is aligned straight over head a loud cracking splits the otherwise silent night.

"Oh no, I'm late!" a female says as she rushes over the rubble towards the room where all of the statues are gathered a large back of soft strange leather thrown over her shoulder bounces against her strong back. As she approaches the statues crack and shed the outer shells and men and women are revealed all releasing loud groans of pain and fatigue. The young woman enters under a large crumbling archway to see the crowd of 20 or 23 men and women turning to look at her all of which gasp and scramble trying to move away.

"Be calm!" a male voice splits the air as a tall lean man with short black hair strolls past the people laying on the ruin floor, he looks around him before saying "She means us no harm. She bares food and drink for all." He turns to look at the strange female "Welcome." he says leaning to stroke her cheek. She smiles up at him through the emerald veil covering her eyes as the tendrils of her locks curl around his wrists. The woman turns back and slides to right before the crowd of frightened people and places the bag before reaching in and pulling out four pitchers of wine and goblets for each individual.

She then looks up and says "I apologize for the situation you have all been forced into but your new lives will consist of this. You will be stone statues. But once a lunar cycle you will be allowed to walk as mortals for two nights then will be returned to a statue the following morning."

The man steps up beside her "Be warned if you do not return here by two days time you will be unprotected. This ruin is a safe place for our kind and you will live for eternity. We can not protect your stone if you are not in this courtyard each month."

The man then lifts the bag and pours a feast of fruit dried meats and nuts from the bag, "The choice is yours, Medusa and I have made this agreement many years prior and have been together for many years. Now eat and take your monthly adventure." he says before grabbing an apple and then taking Medusa's hand leading her away from the group and toward the courtyard with a large fountain in the center.

"Has it really been 100 years?" he asks biting the apple and looking out onto the ocean as Medusa slithers around the fountain before resting on the edge.

"Yes," she says quietly as the salty wind twirls her white dressings around the red scaly tail that replaced her legs just over 100 years ago, "Olympus has begun to forget me the Gods are no longer angry, and you are now immortal, Michalis." Medusa says quietly. Michalis walks over to sit beside her. He reaches out to take her soft cheek into his palm and smile.

"I have missed you my love," he says leaning in to kiss her lips tilting her head up and to pull her upper body against his strong chest which she promptly melts into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Hope you like the new chapter. I only just realized I have been mixing Greek and Latin names. Sorry about that should have done my research.**

* * *

*Approximately 100 years prior.*

Medusa walks through the halls of the temple carrying the pitcher of water for her room, smiling at the large mural of the goddess Athena, "Goddess you truly are the one I most hope to hear from." She says as she leans forward to kiss the glass feet.

"Petulant child! How dare you touch our goddess!" yells the high priestess Agathe as she grips Medusa's long hair and tosses her away so the pitcher she was holding crashes to the floor spilling water everywhere. "And now such a mess! Can you do nothing correct!?" Agathe hisses kicking the broken shards at her, "Clean this up wench!"

"Yes Priestess" Medusa says lowering her gaze "I apologize for the grievance." Medusa begins to gather up the pieces of clay careful not to cut herself as Agathe walks away. Medusa looks up at the mural of Athene and sighs knowing she will never hear the blessing of her words since illegitimate children are forgotten by the gods.

"I apologize goddess, your benevolence is unwarranted," she says as she finishes and goes to her rooms.

*A few hours later*

"Medusa you have orders to go to the market and retrieve the offerings there," Hagne says stopping at the door where Medusa is cleaning the floor.

"Thank you I will leave immediately," she says standing and putting away the tools she had been using before gathering the basket for offerings and walking to the market keeping her head lowered to avoid attention.

"Stop," a male voice says as a large hand grabs her shoulder making her gasp and jerk away whirling around her shocked green eyes meet his piercing blue ones.

"Do not touch me!" she gasps more harshly than intended making her immediately cover her mouth and lower her eyes in embarrassment, "I am sorry Lord." He looks at her shocked at her outburst then shakes his head as his brow furls and starts to speak, panic makes her deaf as she quickly spins and rushes off while he stands there with his hand out stretched and a shocked look on his face.

"I cannot believe I was so rude, I will surely be punished now," she thinks aloud as she twists and moves through the crowded market careful to avoid collision with anyone in the crowd. When she reaches the alter of Athena she barely pays attention as she gathers the offerings unable to get her folly and the feel of another's hand on her skin.

"Maiden," says a voice loudly behind her making her jump and finally look at the alter man behind her.

"Yes?" she asks shaking off her thoughts as she stands with her full basket.

"There is a soldier that has been waiting for you at the entrance since shortly after you arrived he says he needs to meet with you," the disapproval is evident in the alter keep's voice at both her inattention and the visitor.

"Thank you sir," she says quickly walking away and towards the entrance of the market temple seeing the soldier looking directly at her with a serious expression as he waits. She swallows hard knowing that whatever is about to happen will cost her a pound of flesh as she looks at him his height putting him a head and shoulders taller than everyone else. His long blue cape and glistening decorative armor showing his stature and importance yet making him seem no less intimidating thank if he were in blood-soaked armor, this commanding presence drew all gazes in the small temple. She steps up to the soldier, her shoulders back and her chin up if shaking as she meets his gaze. He looks at her confused at her sudden change then his face regains composure and he gestures for her to leave before him. Once out in the market place she breaths shallowly as her knees shake her stomach in knots as she feels his presence behind her though they are a respectful distance apart "go toward Athena's temple," he orders as she does as told.

The walk seems to take hours to Medusa while they walk the market, earning many scandalous looks and shocked whispers. Once they reach the empty path that will take them up to the temple Medusa breaks turning to look at him.

"What is it that you want?" she demands her voice tight and screechy with nerves. Her whole body shaking.

"Maiden I will speak with your High Priestess, I only stopped you in order to get directions but now that you are finished with your duties I will escort you to the temple," he says taking the basket she is carrying. "Do not worry I mean you no harm." He says his firm lips curling at the edges trying to make her less tense. Medusa looks at him then breathes her first real breath since they left the temple, "you are not angry about my improper outburst earlier?" she asks her whole body shaking in relief, almost dropping the basket.

"Of course not I was the one who laid hand upon you unbidden. For that I apologize," he says a genuine smile sliding across his whiskered face. He turns to begin walking up the path and she begins walking with him.

"Are you a priestess in the temple?" he asks after a bit of walking. She glances at him covertly thinking about how unusual the situation is, "No I am of low birth, I was gifted to the temple as a child my Grandfather dropped me there when I was but a few hours old."

"I see." He says stiffly, Medusa cringes knowing the thoughts in his mind. He sees her cringe and turns to stop her, "my mother was a whore, I do not judge you on your sires' bad choices." He says looking down as she blushes. "I am now the commander of an entire legion in the king's army. Rare for a whore's son." He says smiling ad making his grim face look less frightening.

"If it is not inappropriate of me to ask, why is it that you are visiting the temple of Athena?" Medusa asks as the begin the last ten minutes of their walk.

"I always visit when I am in the capital, Athena is my legions' patron goddess and she leads us to victory," he says.

"You are going to the war?" she asks feeling a foreign pang in her chest.

"Yes," he says, "I will be visiting the temple every day until my departure."

"I see, may the goddess provide you victory," Medusa says taking the basket as the temple comes into sight.

"Yes, may she continue to bless my fate such as she has today," he says earning a shocked look from Medusa, "I would like to see you each day that I visit. I feel like it will protect me from the blades of those we face if I pray with you. You have a part to play in my fate I feel it as the words of Athena whispered directly to me," He says shocking her, "Say you will?"

"Yes," she says as a powerful voice echoes the same word in her head, "My name is Medusa."

"Michalis," he says as they reach the temple.

 _You will be forever recorded in history._ The voice whispers as Medusa and Michalis look upon the statue of Athena.

* * *

 **Ok so this is part of the story between Michalis and Medusa. I want to give the events leading up to where we were first chapter and in the next chapter I plan to go over Medusa's fall.**

 **Share with your friends and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Medusa," a sharp voice rings off the marble walls and the young people turn to see high priestess Agathe at the top of the dais where she is preforming a prayer with three other priestesses all of which are glaring at Medusa for daring be in the presence of the worship hall.

"Yes, High Priestess," Medusa says lowering her eyes and bowing to excuse herself quickly taking the offerings to the blessing chamber and then start back on her chores.

 _Michalis_

Michalis watches as the young beautiful temple maiden disappear into the temple walls.

"We apologize for that child she is terribly strong willed," the priestess called Agatha says to Michalis as she descends the polished marble and gold dais, "we do what we can with what the gods and goddesses see to gift us."

"She is truly devoted, I see that you are lucky for such a source of faith among your numbers," Michalis says not entertaining the priestesses obvious distaste for the innocent girl. The priestess notices his subtle jab at her judgement and lifts her chin in pride.

"What brings you here soldier?"

"I came to pray to Lady Athena for her guidance and wisdom in my coming battles," Michalis says stepping away from the high priestess with a bow of respect before walking to the statue and kneeling at her feet after presenting the skin of high quality oil for the best olives in Athens, before beginning the ritual hymns and preforming prayer.

"Amazing, very well done," Agatha says after the soldier finishes his prayer and puts out thee incense and stands.

"I have been a follower for many years, and Athena has gifted me with many honors and glory through battle."

Agatha smiles sweetly at the handsome soldier, "Well preformed prayers are always answered by the gods for those that are worthy." Agatha steps forward nonchalantly brushing her body against his hard body, "May your battles end in glory and honor." Michalis bows so they lose contact and thanks the priestess as he walks back towards the opening of the temple noticing Medusa walking past with a large empty basket towards an orchard on the cliff. He looks back to see if Agatha is still watching and then ducks to follow the young woman.

"I see you finished your duties," he says catching up with the arresting brunette. she turns quickly surprised at the unexpected company.

"Oh I thought you would be speaking with High Priestess Agathe," Medusa says as she looks up at Michalis' eyes and saw the warmth and welcome that she had never seen in another person's face.

"I finished my prayers and have developed the impression that your high priestess is not the most pious nor virtuous maiden for that job," Michalis says with a bit of bitter humor.

"What do you mean Agathe is the most devoted priestess for our Goddess."

"do not mind me Medusa. Can I help you with that? I still have much time before I must meet with the king and I believe Athena would smile upon my prayers if I were to help one of her Temple Maidens." He says making Medusa blush and attempt to correct him which he ignores and allows her to lead him to the orchards to help harvest the olives.

 _She is lovely, isn't she?_ Floats across Michalis' mind as he watches Medusa smiling at his jokes and picking olives with her nimble fingers. He looks up recognizing the voice and frowning at why his patron would suddenly take interest in his love life. Meanwhile Medusa frowns as she looks at Michalis and then the sky where he is staring to see clouds in the far west "Perhaps we should go back rain is coming."

"Yes let's." Michalis says taking the basket from her and her hand feeling a sudden warm in his palm where he touches her soft skin which makes him hold it tighter. They walk back separating when it became too perilous to continue.

Unknown to the two a presence took notice of their interaction and a twisted depraved smile curls lips as a sinister laugh escapes.

"Well what do we have here?"


End file.
